1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mobile communication, and more particularly, to a method for providing data security in a mobile phone in case the mobile phone is stolen or lost by providing destructive readout of data.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a mobile phone is stolen or lost, there is a high probability that the person who has stolen or finds the mobile phone may switch the mobile phone off in order to preempt the possibility of tracking the mobile phone. Also, it is a concern that important and/or private user information such as contact numbers, contact addresses, messages, images, etc., in the mobile phone may be misused by an unscrupulous person.
A U.S. Patent Publication entitled, “Information Protection System for Mobile Terminal Device, Information Protection Method for Mobile Terminal Device, Control Program, Computer-Readable Medium and Electronic Information Device” (U.S. 2006/0234679), proposes a method and system for protecting information in a mobile terminal device, e.g., a mobile telephone, in the event of it being stolen or lost. According to this publication, the owner of the mobile terminal device, after clearing the personal authentication process by prompting personal identity information in the Information protection system, can perform various information protection processes such as stopping the original functions of the mobile device, prohibiting output of data from the mobile device, and blocking, deleting, or retrieving data from the mobile device in order to safeguard the stored contents.
Another U.S. Patent Publication entitled, “Remotely Controlling Access to Subscriber Data Over a Wireless Network for a Mobile Device” (U.S. 2007/0178881), proposes a method and system for remotely accessing subscriber data associated with a stolen or lost mobile device by using messaging function. As per this publication, a user transmits a message, e.g., a Short Messaging Service (SMS) to the mobile device to prohibit access to the data contained in the mobile device. The message sent by the owner may contain an instruction for the lost or stolen mobile device to irrecoverably delete the data contained in the memory, merely make the data inaccessible to an unintended recipient, or recover a portion of the data, before blocking connectivity over the network.
However, none of the above-mentioned publications provide a “Special Switch Off” feature by the user before loss/theft of the mobile phone and enabling a “Mechanical Latch” to lock a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) in place.
Based upon the foregoing, there is a need for a system and method, which overcomes these problems.